


Love Potion

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A love potion Tmnt rp
Relationships: DonniexRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Donnie smiles and Laughed with Regina, they were talking sitting in her house " Hey Regina? Can I get a drink? " he asked with a smile.

Moon happily sat in her living room waiting for her crush to get here and talk about the next movies they should watch.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded smiling happily back at him and she continued to watch their movie on her couch.

Raph entered her place and tackled her from behind bear hugging her as he kissed her cheek. He was in love with her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon yelps and Blushes miserably embarrassed laughing " Haha Raph!? Get offa me! Hehehe come on it's movie night!" She was a Blushing mess as she pushed him off her playfully. 

Donnie Chuckles and smiled opening her fridge and sees a pink liquid in a glass cup and took it " Hm? Koolaid?" He shrugged and drank it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina noticed and saw what he was drinking. She gasped.  
"Donnie no! Do not drink that! That is a love potion!" She wailed.

Raph noticed and he sighed and got off of her and went to go sit down on her couch and wait for her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon calms down and sits with him happily alittle flustered as she asked him if he was hungry and that he can pick tonight.

Donnie was confused " Love potion?" He did feel alittle weird but shrugged it off and sat back down " I don't think it worked" he smiled.

( Can donnie think it's nothing untill they get into the movie and it starts to work and he notices things about her?)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina just sighed and put transformers age of extinction in for them. She sat as far away from Donnie as possible.

Raph said fast and furious movie so he put it in and sat down right next to her on the couch and watched it with her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie was confused and concerned but gave her space while watching the movie happily. Half way through he started looking at her body.....beautiful smooth skin, gorgeous eyes, and strong thick legs and thighs.

Moon smiled and watched loving the time she spent with him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina could feel his masked eyes eye candying her and she squeaked and got off of the couch running into her room locking the door.

Raph throughout the movie because he absolutely loved being touchy-feely with her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders on top of the couch behind her.

Donnie Blushed darker and Growls alittle wanting her and quickly ran to her room " Regina?! Regina I'm sorry I didn't mean to look!" He said trying to act innocent. 

Moon Blushes and smiles softly " If your hungry or thirsty there's something in the fridge I don't mind " she smiled.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“It’s the love potion! It’s kicking in now and nw I’m sorry Donnie but you can’t see me ever again! Now please leave!” Regina shouted shaking underneath her covers and cried.

Raph nodded and got up and saw some leftover spaghetti. He made that reheating it in the microwave and put it in a bowl and came back and sat down while eating and watching the movie still.

Donnie felt sad and worried " Regina let me in! Please? I swear I won't hurt you! I'm sorry sweetheart Please!?" He takes out a pick and starts unlocking her door.

Moon smiled and watched gently leaning back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina said no and she heard him unlocking her door and she went to her window and climbing down the fire escape to try to get away from him. She was terrified and panicking.

Raph pretty soon finished his spaghetti and set the empty bowl down on the table and pulled her into his lap now while leaning into her neck smelling her intoxicating scent.

Donnie opened the door and gasped " Regina!! Be careful!" He grabbed her and brought her back inside locking the windows " You could've slipped! It's raining outside!" He looked her over for injuries. 

Moon Blushes darker than before and froze alittle looking at the spugettie and saw a heart sticker on it and thought " Uh oh...uh-uh Raph? Can I go to the bathroom Please? I need to do potty"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Donnie please! Let me go! Now that you are in love with me and now aroused by me we cannot see each other anymore!" Regina cried.

Raph nodded not sure why suddenly though but eventually she would HAVE TO come out. He smirked at the thought and waited.

Donnie Growls and kisses her deeply and lovingly gently pinning her down onto her bed. He could feel the potion take effect but he did love her as well so he'd let the potion help him make her his.

Moon blushes hurrying to the bathroom and pretends to go in closing the door and runs into her room silently closing and locking the door as she runs to the window and opens it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmmmm!” Regina said moaning into his kiss as her eyes grew wide as dinner plates. She relaxed and knew she always wanted this. She stopped resisting and just gave herself to him.

But Raph had a great sense of hearing and smell and growled not falling for it one bit as he ran after her and used his ninja athleticism and he grabbed her bringing her back inside and he kissed her roughly tying her hands to her bed.

Donnie smiled happily she didn't Struggled and gently kissed her neck and shoulders gently then back to her lips taking off his and her clothes.

Moon screamed in shock and started to cry not liking the rope one bit she shook in fear and struggled " R-raph! Please stop! Mn! I-it's too tight!" She pulled against the ropes roughly trying to get free.   
Today at 11:49 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You still up? I’m back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok fling my part now   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
*doing   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned out softly as she arched her back and her heels dug into her mattress. She whimpered and even mewled out too.

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth after pushing it past his lips and he pinned her down practically grinding against her flesh of her hips.

Donnie Groans and pulls away and grinded against her heat churring and nuzzling her affectionately. 

Moon moaned louder in pleasure " R-raphie!~♡ Uhn!~ mmn~ Please "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night sissy  
Mon at 11:16 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned and nuzzled him back arching her back as she also grinded against him too.

Raph made her nipples harden and pop from his mouth and moved his lips to eat her pussy out now.

Donnie groaned and pushes in slowly using her wetness to lubricate his cock, he watch her face for any pain.

Moon Blushes darker than before and Screams in pleasure holding his head gently " R-raphie!~♡ Aha! W-wait Please not there nugh!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Afternoon lol XD 

Regina moaned not in pain but in pure pleasure because sadly she wasn’t a Virgin at all anymore. She mewled and shivered softly.

Raph then dug and buried his tongue deep into her walls her labia and he ate her pot some freakin more lapping along her inner walls.

Donnie groaned and pushes in slowly using her wetness to lubricate his cock, he watch her face for any pain.

Moon Blushes darker than before and Screams in pleasure holding his head gently " R-raphie!~♡ Aha! W-wait Please not there nugh!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Afternoon lol XD 

Regina moaned not in pain but in pure pleasure because sadly she wasn’t a Virgin at all anymore. She mewled and shivered softly.

Raph then dug and buried his tongue deep into her walls her labia and he ate her pot some freakin more lapping along her inner walls.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD 

Donnie noticed and with a Growl slammed his massive cock all the way inside her loving her tightness pussy around his 14 in cock.

Moon came hard in pleasure moaning loudly as she Whimpers and shakes " Nnugh!~ Raph!:  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina mewled and she whimpered as she kissed his lips and she arched her back and scratched his shoulders.

Raph took out his tongue and he slammed and rammed his length into her and he thrusted and moved his hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon screamed in shock and pain feeling something rip and her walls spread wider forcibly making her break down in tears and shake moaning lightly.

Donnie groaned and slowly began to move in and out " Mm~ You feel good baby?~ Feel nice and full?~" he smiled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Donnie please! Thrust really faster and rougher into me!!!" Regina screamed out as she shuddered again.

Raph stopped staying still inside her as he kissed her tears away and he kissed her lips softly.

Moon Hiccups and hugs him tightly shaking and moans alittle feeling the pain slowly turn to Pleasure. 

Donnie eyes turn dark with mischief as he lifts her legs high and started thrusting into her vigorously slamming in as far as he could then all the way out to his tip.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name in pleasure and she dug and clenched her hands into his mattress.

Raph started to move his hips and he pounded away at her pussy harder faster and deeper into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon moans loudly lifting her legs up alittle and moaned his name over and over.

Donnie groans and Growls pinning her hands down Thrusting roughly biting her neck hard as he pounded into her.  
Today at 9:42 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I am on to rp   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name one final time and she orgasmed all over him shuddering and twitching.

Raph hit her core dead spot on as he growled and he released all of his seeds into her as he thrusted one last time.

Moon arched and Screamed cumming all over his cock as she pants and shudders.

Donnie Growls roaring as he came hard his seed covering her inner core and thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I am on DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina mewled and she whimpered as she kissed his lips and she arched her back and scratched his shoulders.

Raph took out his tongue and he slammed and rammed his length into her and he thrusted and moved his hips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon screamed in shock and pain feeling something rip and her walls spread wider forcibly making her break down in tears and shake moaning lightly.

Donnie groaned and slowly began to move in and out " Mm~ You feel good baby?~ Feel nice and full?~" he smiled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Donnie please! Thrust really faster and rougher into me!!!" Regina screamed out as she shuddered again.

Raph stopped staying still inside her as he kissed her tears away and he kissed her lips softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Hiccups and hugs him tightly shaking and moans alittle feeling the pain slowly turn to Pleasure. 

Donnie eyes turn dark with mischief as he lifts her legs high and started thrusting into her vigorously slamming in as far as he could then all the way out to his tip.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name in pleasure and she dug and clenched her hands into his mattress.

Raph started to move his hips and he pounded away at her pussy harder faster and deeper into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon moans loudly lifting her legs up alittle and moaned his name over and over.

Donnie groans and Growls pinning her hands down Thrusting roughly biting her neck hard as he pounded into her.  
Yesterday at 9:42 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I am on to rp   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name one final time and she orgasmed all over him shuddering and twitching.

Raph hit her core dead spot on as he growled and he released all of his seeds into her as he thrusted one last time.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay! Just got back phone died! XD 

Moon arched and Screamed cumming all over his cock as she pants and shudders.

Donnie Growls roaring as he came hard his seed covering her inner core and thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I am on DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina moaned out and whimpered pulling him outta her as she panted and was breathless.

Raph slipped outta her and he collapsed next to her untying her wrapping his arms around her.  
"I love you baby!" He churred.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie kisses her deeply and lovingly " Are you Alright sweetheart?" He asked alittle worried.

Moon Blushes and hugs him back falling asleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded blushing as she gazed up at him stroking his cheek.

Raph nuzzled her neck and he pulled her against him snuggling into her and fell asleep too.

Lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles leaning into her touch " Rest my love you need it~♡"

Moon sleeps peacefully   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Regina fluttered her eyes open waking up and looked over at him.

Raph woke up opening his masked eyes yawning and stretching and kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry sissy Dozing off!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie slept happily a arm around her waist as he nuzzled closed happily smelling her scent. 

Moon shifts and sneezes alittle

Regina moaned a little as she whimpered too and tried to move but couldn’t because of his hold on her.

Raph said bless you to her chuckling and he got up and was gonna make breakfast for the both of them.

Moon Blushes and smiles saying Thank you

Donnie heard her Whimpers and shot up worried and nuzzles her lovingly " You okay sweetheart? What's wrong what hurts?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey its ok. Sorry was playing clue with my family.

"Oh nothing honey. I just am trying to move is all," Regina said blushing beet red.

Raph nodded smiling to her and he walked into her kitchen and he started to make omelets.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Awe nice! And hello! :D

Donnie Blushes miserably embarrassed and nods chuckling " Where do you need to go?" He asked picking her up gently. 

Moon Blushes and trys to move tensing alittle   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
See you in a lil bit   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay sissy!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Um can you let me down? I can walk myself and I was gonna make breakfast. Why are you so clingy?"

Raph handed her breakfast on a tray in her bed once he was done preparing it and making it.

Donnie Blushes and smiles putting her down " Sorry sweetheart I just like carrying you" he Blushed embarrassed. 

Moon Blushes and smiles " Thank you "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina gritted her teeth at that and got dressed and quickly made pancakes for them.

Raph nodded smiling as he sat down and started to eat his food as well. He smiled.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You still up? I am on to rp   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay! I'm here! About to sleep  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie watched her from afar worried he did something wrong to his mate and sat still waiting .

Moon eats happily and Hums in delight   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night sissy   
Today at 6:49 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina sat down and started to eat her food giving Donnie his as well.  
“If you wanna be with me Donnie you can’t be possessive or clingy with me ok?”

Raph continued to eat and he chuckled and took big bites of his food. He had to admit his cooking was really good he thought to himself.

Donnie Blushes and nods Sighing " Sorry sweetheart" he apologized Chuckling nervously kissing her cheek gently.

Moon Giggles seeing his face and Finishes getting up and smiling.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok I am back too   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
!   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina pretty soon finished eating and told her lover to eat his breakfast too as well.

Raph finished eating his breakfast too getting up and he did the dishes washing them and drying them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn 

Donnie smiles and nods looking at his plate and happily eating it all humming in delight " Wow...this is amazing"

Moon got up and sneaks over to the bathroom to go potty   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina nodded smiling at him as she swayed her hips to her bathroom to go take a shower.

Raph wondered where she was going. He sat down on her couch and watched tv.

Donnie almost choked and smiled chuckling " Damn~" he smiled knowing his new mate would make beautiful babies one day.

Moon happily came back with a gift alittle worried.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Aren’t you gonna join me hot and sexy?” Regina cooed to him waving a finger to beckon him to follow her to take a shower with her.

Raph turned his head to look up at her and wondered what she had for confused and curious.

Donnie gulped and smirked following quickly happily loving how sexy she could be and smiled.

Moon Blushed and gave him a real jewl necklace she save for her first and only love...her mate.

Donnie gulped and smirked following quickly happily loving how sexy she could be and smiled.

Moon Blushed and gave him a real jewl necklace she save for her first and only love...her mate.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night sissy  
Today at 3:18 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey afternoon XD 

Regina turned on the shower head and got into her shower and she waved a finger at him telling him to get in with her.

Raph was shocked and surprised and he smiled at her warmly and said thank you and that he loved it.

Donnie gulps and Follows happily hugging her from behind as he got in happily. 

Moon Blushes and smiles happily hugging him tightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XD 

“Geez big boy. You just can’t keep your hands offa me now can you?” Regina cooed and purred to him rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Raph put the on the necklace and asked her how did it look on him and he hugged her tightly back kissing her cheek and all over her face.

Donnie Blushes and Groans in her ear churrring and nuzzling her lovingly kissing her shoulders and neck.

Moon Blushes and smiles happily " You look handsome "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina started to elicit moans for him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she gave him better access to her skin.

Raph and he picked her up carrying her to her bedroom and laid her down gently on her bed and crawled on top of her.

Moon Blushes darker than before and looks at him " R-raphie?~"

Donnie picked her up and pinned her against the wall kissing her lovingly and gropes her body.

Regina moaned and told him to suckle hickeys into her neck and shoulders and trope her breasts.

Raph smirked looking down at her as if he was the predator and she was the prey. He masked eyes clouded over in lust and kissed her lovingly yet lustfully too.

Donnie smirks " Oooh naughty girl~" he Chuckles and grops her breasts while sucking and licking her neck ab and shoulders. 

Moon Blushes and moans lightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol XD 

Regina moaned and mewled nodding her head yes agreeing with him as she pressed her back against the wall.

Raph french kissed her as he groped her breasts roughly and he entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers.

Donnie's cock came out and poked her inner thigh as he Growls and churrs in her ear watching her.

Moon Blushes and moans louder gasping.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina whimpered at this and told him to suck on her nipples and fuck her rough and hard.

Raph came out on top and went down to nibble and nip her flesh to mark her as his while grinding against her.

Donnie did as told latching onto her nipples sucking roughly and licking as he slammed into her pussy. 

Moon Blushes and moans louder gasping in pleasure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back I'm sorry sissy!   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Cooking   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It’s ok I’m back too lol XD 

Regina arched her back scratching her nails down his shoulders as she whimpered and moaned out too.

Raph suckled o her nipples biting licking and kissing them even leaving hickeys on them too making them harden.

Donnie pants and Looks into her gorgeous eyes pounding into her tight heat thrusting vigorously. 

Moon Blushes and moans holding his head close " Ooh Raphie!"

Regina moaned out and whimpered practically rubbing his plastron up and down and she blinked.

Raph then kissed her as he rammed into her harder deeper and faster into her grunting as he smirked.

Donnie Groans and grips her hips thrusting faster and harder making her bounce up and down.

Moon moaned and screamed in pleasure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Regina rubbed his arms and biceps up and down and she kissed him all over his face mewling.

Raph thrusted into her g spot and he hit it multiple times but not orgasming inside her yet groaning.

Moon moaned and Gasps " R-raphie!! Aha!~ Nnugh!" She cums and moans in pleasure.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nope redo your part. Do not god mode. I am playing my oc not you. Redo with thrusting words   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie Growls and Groans thrusting faster and harder slamming in and out of her tight entrance as fast as he could so close to cumming.

Regina felt herself at her end and she eventually orgasmed all over him inside and she whimpered and squeaked,

Raph reached his high and his peak exploded inside her pussy and he growled and drained himself into her.


End file.
